True Love Takes Time
by prongsie.jr
Summary: There is a fine line between love and hate...James Potter and Lily Evans have never gotten along. So why can't she stop thinking about him? LJ Paused...don't really know where I'm going with this one..open to suggestions!


** A/N- I decided to post a new story, but I'm not sure if I will continue it. Please review and tell me if you would like me to keep going **

Chapter I. Goodbye

"Ready yet?" called Bella

"Just about" responded Lily performing one last spell on her trunk to stay shut, "I can't believe it's our last day already!"

"I know, next time we're here it will be our last year!" said Stephanie sadly.

"Cheer up!" called Lily, "It might be our 7th year, but it'll be the best, and we will always have such good memories of Hogwarts to last us our lifetime."

"You're right, I'm just going to miss it here so much." Said Bella

The three best friends had been inseparable since the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express before their 1st year. Lily, the only muggle-born, had been nervous and unsure of herself when she first arrived. However, within minutes of meeting Bella and Stephanie, she realized there was nothing to worry about. Lily was the redhead, and she had a matching temper. Her bright green eyes entranced nearly all of the male population of Hogwarts, but her selfless nature kept her modest. She also had a burning hatred toward another Gryffindor 6th year, James Potter, but more about that later.

Bella was the second member of their group. She came from a pureblood family, but they were kind and not discriminatory against muggles. She was beautiful, with brown hair and hazel eyes, and a wild but kind nature that made everyone feel comfortable around her. She too had a rather large fan club, but she took no mind and was not in the least bit pompous. Stephanie was blonde haired and blue eyed, just as beautiful as the others. She also came from a pureblood family. Stephanie is a little shy, but with her friends she too can be loud and fun. Stephanie didn't have to worry about the boys, because as of yesterday, she had a boyfriend named Remus Lupin. Remus is a member of a group of boys called the marauders, four boys from their year and house whose main goal in life is to provide Hogwarts with jokes and pranks. They say that this is really an admiral goal, because in these times of darkness it is essential to have some light. The Marauders have a reputation of being entirely self absorbed and conceited. This isn't hard to believe, as three out of the four boys are incredibly good looking.

"All right, off we go!" called Stephanie, levitating her trunk and closing the door behind the girls. Sounds of giggles and laughter were heard as the trio headed downstairs. The light atmosphere followed them down through the Gryffindor Common Room, and to the Hogsmeade Station where a steaming scarlet engine was waiting proudly to take the young witches and wizards back to Kings Cross.

"Get a move on! There won't be any compartments left!" called James Potter loudly to his best friend.

"I'm moving, I'm moving, don't get your knickers in a twist!" called Sirius Black irritably walking in front down the corridor of the train.

"There's no where left, but I suppose we could ask the girls…" said Remus Lupin tentatively. He knew about the "problems" between James and Lily. Or rather, trouble from Lily to James. James, in fact, had absolutely no problem with Lily, none at all, unless you count his annoyance that she wouldn't go out with him.

"Brilliant!" said James excitedly, "This is an excellent way for me to begin 'the plan'!"

'The plan' meant his plan to finally get Lily. After a few years of agonizing over her, Remus finally decided to offer some insight. "You have to treat her like a real person" Remus had said, "Call her by her name, not her surname. Oh, and you might want to try and stop flirting with her, or boasting when you're around her. Just be yourself, she doesn't want you to impress her." James had been working very hard at trying not to sound like a prick, and so far he was showing small signs of improvement. For example, he had stopped 'the hair thing' which drove Lily positively bonkers.

"Remus are you sure that's a good idea?" squeaked little Peter Pettigrew nervously.

"Well, it's our only option now." Said Remus looking like he rather regretted voicing the option in the first place.

"Err, excuse me, girls?" asked Remus knocking on their door

"Remus!" exclaimed Stephanie, "How are you, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Steph" he said smiling and kissed her on the cheek, "We were wondering if we could join you, everywhere else is full."

"By 'we' you mean…" started Lily, but Stephanie broke her off with a sharp glance.

"We'd love to have you," said Stephanie, still smiling warmly at Remus.

The Boys walked in, and seated themselves among the girls. Remus and Stephanie together, Peter sitting alone in the corner, Sirius slid in beside Belle and James sat a few feet from Lily.

"So, anyone up for some wizard's chess?" asked James politely

"Lily, why don't you play? You're always looking for a better opponent." Said Belle smiling. Lily grumbled and frowned, but she grudgingly agreed. She had promised to Stephanie that she would try to be nicer to James, for her sake. _Try_ being the key word.

A few hours later, Lily and James finally looked at the time.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lily, "I'd expect we'll be arriving soon, I hadn't realized how much time had gone by!"

"Me neither!" said James, "I guess time goes by when you're having fun!"

He half expected Lily to curse him, and the past few hours to have been completely forgotten by her. However, he was in for a nice surprise.

"Yeah," Lily said laughing, "I suppose your right!"  
Lily and James' friends looked at them incredulously, but did not say anything. Hey, if Lily was going to finally be nicer to James, who were they to stop it? Lily herself was a bit baffled at her actions. Over the past few hours she and James had been talking, laughing and playing chess like they had been old friends. Lily was surprised how easy it was to talk to James, and she found herself opening up to him about more complicated things, like her sister, Petunia, who hated her, and Petunia's hated fiancée Vernon. James too had told Lily about embarrassing childhood stories, and about Sirius moving in with him.

During this time, their friends had been off and about wandering the train, leaving Lily and James to themselves. However, they came in at the end to hear their last exchange, and needless to say they were very surprised. Not only had they not ripped each other to shreds, as expected, but Lily was actually _admitting_ that she had fun. With James. That just doesn't happen. Or at least, it hadn't until now…

"Goodbye Belle! Bye Steph! I'll miss you too soo much!" said Lily hugging them each goodbye. They had just reached Kings Cross, and were preparing to enter the muggle world again.

"We'll miss you too Lils!" they called, "You'd better write! And hopefully you can come visit and we will all go to Diagon Alley together." Said Belle

"Of course!" said Lily warmly. It had, after all, been their tradition to spend the last two weeks before term at Belles' house and go to Diagon Alley together.

Just as Lily turned and was about to go through the barrier, she heard a voice call her name.

"Evans! Evans! Lily!" called James

Lily turned around and he caught up with her.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye, now did you?" he asked jokingly

"No I suppose not, or else I would expect you to arrive at my house via broomstick tonight, wouldn't I?" said Lily sarcastically

James laughed, "Well, I can't guarantee that I'm not going to do that anyway…" Lily smiled. "Well goodbye then James, see you next year." It was the first time Lily had ever called him James; it had always been 'Potter'. James took this as an opportunity to give Lily a friendly hug. "I'll miss you, Lily, whether or not you miss me." He whispered into her ear. Lily pulled back, "Have a good summer James." She smiled warmly.

"You too," said James, "I'll write, and I expect a long detailed response about how your coping with that sister of yours" he smirked.

"All right then, I suppose I could do that." Lily winked, "See you" she called over her shoulder as she walked through the barrier, and into the muggle world again leaving James watching wistfully after her, grinning from ear to ear. What a summer this would be!

Please Review!


End file.
